


【周迦】新♂周迦故事

by Cyanalter



Category: Fate/Grand Order, fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanalter/pseuds/Cyanalter
Summary: 2.4出了以后，感到cp活了的我又来写黄文了





	【周迦】新♂周迦故事

“你是阿周那？”迦尔纳看着出现在房间门口的人，惊讶又疑惑地睁大了眼睛。  
“我是神。是吞并所有神性的，完美的存在。” 银色长发黑色肌肤的男人冷漠地看了他一眼，就进了两人的屋子。  
“........”迦尔纳选择了沉默。他当然知道对方是阿周那，但是这副模样可真是令人疑惑。迦尔纳觉得自己越来越搞不懂面前的这个人了。应该说，以前的这家伙他还没能完全弄懂，现在新出现的这位他就更是一无所知了。  
他来到御主的房间，敲了敲门，听到许可便推门进来了。藤丸立香正在整理桌上的文件。  
“御主，早上好。打扰您了。我想问问那个阿周那的事情。”  
“早上好，迦尔纳！”立香笑着说道，“你说阿周那alter啊，我也不是很了解那家伙。那家伙自称是完美的神，和以前大不一样了，更加令人捉摸不透。”  
“这样吗......”  
“我最近也在研究那家伙。据资料显示，他应该是阿周那性格中＇黑＇的部分。”  
“黑？”  
“阿周那将自己内心的＇黑＇变成了主体，展现给大家，就有了现在的阿周那。”  
迦尔纳思考了一会，露出明白了的表情，对立香说道：“谢谢您，御主，我大概知道是怎么回事了。”  
夜幕降临。迦尔纳躺在房间的床上，望着另一张床上一言不发的阿周那。阿周那背对着他安静地躺着，不知道是不是睡着了。  
既然是“那位”阿周那，那当时向自己射出箭矢的一定就是他了。自己该用怎样的态度面对他，他又是怎样看待现在的自己的呢？迦尔纳想着这些事情，脑子里很乱，翻了个身背对那家伙躺着，不久便迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
突然，他感到自己被从后面一把抱住。他吓了一跳，瞬间惊醒了，回过头，看到阿周那不知道什么时候钻进了他的被子，两个胳膊搂住他，把头埋在他背上。  
“你干什么？”迦尔纳问道。  
阿周那没有回答。他的右手顺着迦尔纳的腰一路向下摸去，摸到大腿根时被迦尔纳一把抓住。  
“为什么要亲近我？”  
“亲近你又怎样？”阿周那冰冷的脸上露出了一丝捉摸不透的微笑，“我不仅可以任意亲近你，还可以亲手了结你。”  
阿周那将迦尔纳的头扳过来，亲吻住他的双唇。迦尔纳挣扎了几下，然而胳膊被阿周那牢牢抓住一动也不能动。阿周那亲吻得他喘不过气，几乎要窒息了。终于，阿周那松开了他，笑着看着他，紧接着用两只手在他身上到处抚摸。迦尔纳挣脱不了，在阿周那身下喘息着，用颤抖的声音问道：“你这家伙.....到底是怎样的存在？”  
“我都说了，我是完美的神。是你永远不可企及的存在。”  
“不......你不是.......”迦尔纳说，“你和我都不是完美的神.......即使你汲取了因陀罗，梵天，阿耆尼的力量......都不能成为完美的神.....”  
阿周那轻蔑地笑着，翻身将迦尔纳压在身下。他伸出左手，用手指挑逗着迦尔纳胸口的两点，再用右手手指爱抚着他的后面。  
“哎呀，这里好敏感呢，轻轻碰一下就立起来了。这里也是，一伸进去就敏感地缩一下。”阿周那说道，“看来你对我的执念还不浅啊。”  
“哈啊.....阿周那......”迦尔纳浑身颤抖，发出微弱的声音，“住.....住手.......”  
“我本可以现在就杀了你，但是我觉得还是在战场上在与你的厮杀中胜出更有成就感。”阿周那笑着在迦尔纳耳边低语，“乘人之危不是完美之神做的事情。”  
迦尔纳想反驳他，但是已经一句话也说不出来了。他十分瞧不起此刻的自己，为什么在战场上可以和阿周那战斗得那样勇猛，此时此刻却只能做阿周那身下的奴隶呢。他满脸通红，被汗水和泪水弄得乱七八糟的，努力扭过头，看着阿周那。  
“到此.....为止吧，阿周那.....”  
“哈哈，你还有资格命令我吗？”  
迦尔纳感觉到阿周那的那里顶了进去。他拼命忍住不让自己叫出来，用两手抓住床单和被子。  
“舒服吗？”  
“......”迦尔纳大口喘息着，随着阿周那的动作越来越激烈，他也越来越神志不清，终于忍不住呻吟出了声。  
“哈哈哈，反应不错嘛，迦尔纳。”  
阿周那低下头，亲吻着迦尔纳的脖子，同时加大了腰部的力度。  
“啊，阿周那.....要.....了.......”迦尔纳话还没说完，就感觉到自己腹间一阵潮湿粘稠的液体，同时体内也涌入了一股温热的同样的液体。巨大的羞耻感将他包围，他浑身无力地瘫在床上，闭上了眼睛。  
深夜，迦尔纳迷迷糊糊地醒来，发现阿周那仍睡在自己身边。他脸一阵通红，但还是很快冷静了下来，慢慢地向阿周那靠了过去。  
“现在杀了这家伙也未尝不可。”他这样想着，看着阿周那熟睡的脸颊。他的眼睫毛很长，像雏鸟腹间的绒毛一样柔软。银白色的卷曲发丝轻柔地覆盖着他的额头，肩膀，脸颊。深色的肌肤在月光下别有一番美感。  
“我不可能这么做的。即使要杀这家伙，也是在战场上和他厮杀更加有成就感，”迦尔纳笑了，将自己的脸靠在阿周那蓬松的头发间，“英雄才不乘人之危呢。”  
END


End file.
